


Everything Is Different

by JPowerSiv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Clubbing, F/M, M/M, Spring Break, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Surfing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPowerSiv/pseuds/JPowerSiv
Summary: It was suppose to be the best Spring Break ever, just Stiles and Scott. That's all Stiles ever wanted was to spend some time with his best bud, but things doesn't exactly go to his way when Lydia, Jackson and Allison come along the way. It's even worse when Derek is in the picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy what I have for you. This Fic is not beta, so be prepared for really bad grammar and a lot of typos. I'll be sure to revise when I'm done with it.

Nothing not the same no more. Scott is not there for me like he uses to be; he’s always with Allison doing lovey dovey shit. He has “no time” to hang out with me. We’re best friends, we’re supposed to be there for each other, not have me be a third wheel while they’re making out. And there’s Derek the base of all my problem, he drags Scott into all kinds of trouble, which make me involve and that’s some messed up supernatural shit. 

But this weekend, it’s going to be different. I got everything planned out for Spring Break. No Allison, no Derek, just me and Scott, and if there’s enough time, we could add in my dad and Melissa for some late night dinner, I haven’t decided yet.

“Scott, you up there?” I waited for answer, but I got nothing, he must have not heard me. “Come on Scott. We got a big weekend that I’m looking forward to with my best friend, so I suggest you hurry up if you want to come.” I looked up the stair and wait for a response, I still got nothing. I decide to go up the stair and to his room. Without thinking I barge into his room. “Scott come o-” I see Allison and Scott sitting on the bed, making out.

“Yeah, I heard you…wolf sense, remember? I’ll be there in a minute, ok?” Scott said without looking at me, he’s eyes are all over Allison. Allison eyes are doing the same, I can’t stand their whole romance. 

“Scott, I told you no Allison this weekend.” I told Scott, trying to get him to hurry up.

“Yea, it’s still Friday though, Friday counts as a weekday.” Scott said. He was really good at finding loop holes around my plans. 

“Well, it also counts as a weekend. So, Allison if you please mind, me and Scott are going to go out.” I said. I gestured my hands towards the door, Allison got up and gave Scott a goodbye kiss.

“I’ll see you after.” Allison said, she walk passed me and stop by the door and turn around. “See ya, Stiles. You guys have fun, don’t do anything crazy. Scott, look out after Stiles.” Allison commanded, looking at me.

“Wha-What? Why does he need to look after me? I care take care of myself “I explained to Allison. 

“Because we know that you’ll try to do something that’ll get you hurt or killed.” Allison said, she made a really good point.

“True, you got me there. I’ll see ya later…when you’re not making out with Scott.” I waved my hand to Allison and she left. “Ok, you rea-”

“One more kiss.” Allison come in running past Stiles and giving Scott one more kiss.

“Oh, come on, really?” I was getting frustrated, we needed to head out and Scott and Allison are still lips to lips.

“Ok, just had to give him one last kiss. I’ll leave you with Scott now.” Allison said while heading toward the door. I waited to hear the front door open and close before I start talking.

“Ok, are you ready for the best Spring Break ever?” I asked. I was more than ready to go out and chill. I got Scott’s bag in my hand and start walking to the door. “I got everything planned, we’re going to the beach house that we went we were kids, go surfing, it’s going to be epic.” I opened the front door and Lydia is standing right there. “Gah… uhh… Lydia? What are you doing here?” I didn’t know what to do, I looked down and see that I’m not holding Scott’s bag, it’s on the floor laying there. I was standing there with my mouth wide open.

“I heard that you and Scott are going to a beach house. So, I thought that I’ll join you guys. Is that fine?” Lydia ask giving me a smile.

“Uhhh…that’ll be great. Of course you can come.” Lydia smile got bigger and she gave me a hug. “Uh… here let me get your bags.” I grab her bags and they are heavy. Did she pack a cow in one of the bags? I head towards my jeep and find space for Lydia’s bag.

“Oh, I almost forgot…Can I bring a couple of friends with me?” Lydia asked, she gave me puppies’ eyes as if I was going to say no.

“Of course, who are they?” I was curious if I would know them, although I really wouldn’t know any of Lydia friends. 

“Jackson and Allison.” My faced dropped when I heard those two names. Out of all two people to come along with, it had to be the douchebag known to earth and the person who took Scott’s attention away from me. This became the best Spring Break ever to the Worst Spring Break ever.


End file.
